


Drive-In

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Alien Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Crying, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Going to drive-ins was an important part of human courtship, and they only had a few years before they fell out of their prime and they were no longer interested in pursuing them.





	Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> For the members of the Karkat Thirst Server.

It was Roxy’s idea. She had mentioned offhandedly to Dirk that she had never seen a car in person, since they were all destroyed long before she was old enough to drive one. It was a right of passage, she had told them all, curled in the temporary structures they had built on the edge of Can Town. Learning to drive was an important part of human culture, and reclaiming it would be a way to start to rebuild. 

So Dirk had started designing. He and Jade spent weeks scrapping prototype after prototype until they had perfected an engine that would run on waste products of the new world. The vehicles jump-started the construction of Can Town and the surrounding precincts, and allowed the less flight-inclined inhabitants a faster means of transport than their own two feet. Their civilization grew.

A sweep passed, and Roxy had another idea. She mentioned offhandedly to Jake that she had never seen a drive-in movie, since they were all destroyed long before she was old enough to experience one. It was a right of passage, she told them all, sitting at one of their weekly dinner’s at Jane’s cottage. Going to drive-ins was an important part of human courtship, and they only had a few years before they fell out of their prime and they were no longer interested in pursuing them.

So Jake started designing. He and John spent weeks digging through archives of ancient films, debating the finer points of romantic comedies with Karkat, and listing options until they had decided on the perfect film for such a ritual. They set up a projector and speakers outside, trained on a billboard they had erected for such an occasion, and Dirk revealed the elaborate cars he had built with Roxy’s input. He had painstakingly reworked alchemized vehicles from the 1950s to run on the improved engines that powered Earth C. They were magnificent.

This sequence of events is what led to Karkat Vantas sitting in the back of a modified Chevy Bel-Air, Roxy and John giggling in the front seat, while the movie House of Wax played on the screen. Karkat had never been a big fan of horror movies - the romance always took a back seat to the screaming, shrieking broads running from this or that monster. This one was tolerable, however, because he had Dave Strider plastered against his side, reacting audibly to every twist.

Dave was not one for PDA, Karkat had realized pretty quickly. As clingy and cuddly as he could be in the privacy of their own home, the moment anyone else entered the vicinity, he was suddenly too cool to express himself. Karkat was fine with that - being open about anything at all was never easy for him, either - but this was a welcome change. He was hyper-aware of every movement Dave made against his body. Every brush of a hand against his arm and gasp of air had him missing more and more of the movie and focusing more and more of his energy on Dave.

Karkat had relaxed and accepted that his fate of never knowing what this damn movie was about when a particularly scary moment had Dave scrambling into his lap. The fire in Karkat’s belly melted away. Dave was really scared, the poor thing. Karkat sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close against his chest and running his fingers through his hair soothingly. Dave leaned into him, and Karkat began to purr, trying to exude a calming aura. Dave shifted in his lap a few times, and Karkat grinned.

“Shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re doing so well, Dave, I know this movie is scary. You’re handling it wonderfully,” he murmured into Dave’s ear, purring and stroking his hair. He glanced down to look at Dave, and suddenly Dave was kissing him hungrily. Karkat was a bit taken aback by the sudden intrusion of Dave’s tongue in his mouth, but wasn’t about to start complaining.

Karkat returned the kiss, sliding his hand gently along Dave’s back as the Strider boy curled against him. He dragged his claws lightly down the curve of Dave’s spine, stopping to wrap a hand snugly around Dave’s waist. He slid his long tongue dexterously around Dave’s and felt the smaller boy gasp into his mouth. Karkat opened an eye to make sure they weren’t being watched, and caught Roxy’s gaze in the rearview mirror. He raised an eyebrow and her eyes shot away. He could hear her giggling with John, but luckily Dave didn’t appear to have noticed.

After a couple long, luxurious moments, Karkat broke the kiss and pointed a clawed finger toward the screen. “You’re gonna miss the ending, Dave.” Dave gave him an affronted look and turned back to the movie like the very movement was painful. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave, who settled warmly into his lap like Karkat was the world’s warmest bench seat. He waited until he felt the tension leave Dave’s body before he leaned forward and breathed gently into Dave’s ear. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispered. Dave shivered. Karkat saw his hands balled in fists in his cherry-red cape. This was gonna be fun. He fingered the edge of Dave’s shirt, sliding his hand under the fabric and across his silky skin. His fingertips found one of Dave’s nipples and curiosity peaked through him. He pinched lightly. 

Dave moaned, loudly enough that there was no way that John and Roxy didn’t hear it. He spun around to face Karkat, some unknown emotion on his face, and Karkat winked. He pointed back at the screen and raised an eyebrow. Dave’s was indignant, but obediently returned his attention to the screen. Karkat immediately returned his hands to the underside of Dave’s shirt, stroking and tweaking his nipples as soon as Dave started to relax. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

By the end of the movie, Dave was buzzing in his lap. His hands shook, and Karkat was a little worried he had taken things too far until he caught the fire in Dave’s eyes. He flashed Dave an innocent smile and shoot hands with Dirk and John, thanking them for the evening. He winked at Roxy, who stifled a laugh, and started the trek to the transportalizer. His adult molt had left him far too big for Dave to carry comfortably, so he was a little surprised when he felt Dave’s hands under his arms, lifting him up and flying him along towards home.

Karkat loved flying, so the ride home was a pleasant one. He watched the moonlight race across the tops of buildings and smiled to himself, formulating a plan for the rest of the evening. It wasn’t often that he found something new about Dave to exploit - it normally went the other way, in fact - and he was not going to let this go until he had wrecked Strider inside and out. 

Dave set Karkat down gently and unlocked the door. He grabbed a handful of Karkat’s shirt and spun him around, shoving him back against the wall. Karkat let Dave pin his hands up and purred into Dave’s mouth as he floated in front of him to kiss him properly. When he figured that was good enough, he shrugged Dave off, faking a huge yawn.

“Not tonight, Dave, I’m exhausted. Maybe in the morning. It’s really late, and I just want to take a shower and go to bed.” Dave made an offended noise as he floated in place.

“Excuse you? Not tonight? What was all that if you didn’t want it tonight? You tease the shit out of me all night-” Karkat turned and tried to give him the most exhausted look possible, which was difficult while fighting down a laugh. Dave growled under his breath and nodded. “Fine. Alright. Take your shower. I’m gonna go… lay down. Cool. Fine.”  
Karkat barely made it to the bathroom before he started chuckling. He sighed in relief as he peeled off his clothes and the engorged skin of his nook hit the open air. He took a cool shower, shivering as his nook folded back to a less obvious position, and dried quickly. The clothes were thrown into the hamper, and he strutted out into the bedroom, naked as the day he was hatched. 

Dave was lying on the bed staring at the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of Karkat’s boxers. The tent in his pants was obvious, and Karkat had to bite his tongue and think of squashed wigglers to keep his bulge from finding interest in the sight. He crossed the room quickly and slipped into bed, turning off the lamp as he did. He felt Dave snuggle up behind him, his head pressed against the small of Karkat’s back so he could wrap his little body around him and press his boner warmly against Karkat’s ass. 

Karkat waited patiently for Dave to relax. Five minutes passed, then ten, and he felt the tension in Dave’s limbs retreat into the familiar comfort of their nighttime ritual. Karkat gently turned to face Dave, untangling him and pulling a soft smile out of the boy. His glasses had long been abandoned, and the red of his eyes was bright in the gentle light from the window. Karkat smiled back and wrapped his arms around Dave, pulling him close and nuzzling into his chest. Dave threaded a hand through his hair and Karkat smirked against his chest. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and wrapped it around Dave’s nipple.

Dave pulled the handful of hair he had taught and moaned, his erection immediately returning and poking Karkat in the chest. He purred at the feeling and felt his nook react, opening up and dripping on the sheets beneath him. He ignored it. This wasn’t about him, it was about Dave, and these wonderful things he had learned about him. And maybe a little about revenge, for turning him on in public, but no one could prove anything. Karkat licked languidly at Dave’s nipples, wrapping them in the darting tip of his tongue and sucking them into his mouth as Dave writhed and clung to his horns.

After a long moment, Karkat pulled back and nuzzled into Dave’s neck, breathing in the heat of his flushed face. “You did so well tonight, Dave,” he said. Dave clung to him tightly, shaking his head. Karkat shooshed him and carded his fingers through Dave’s hair, laying kisses down the side of his face. “Yes you did, you did so well. You were so good for me tonight. You sat through that terrifying movie and you put up with my teasing. I’m so proud of you.”  
He could feel tears along his shoulder and a pang of worry ran through him. He pulled back to look at Dave, who was crying openly and hard as a rock. Karkat wiped his tears and looked at him, stunned by how beautiful he was even like this.

“No, shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Is this okay? I can stop, that’s not - fuck, are you okay?” Dave nodded and sniffed, leaning forward and giving Karkat a searing kiss, salty with tears. He pulled back and took Karkat’s hand, guiding it between his legs.

“Please,” he begged through his tears, “don’t stop.”

Karkat didn’t hesitate. He picked Dave up effortlessly, resting him gently on his back, and loomed above him, covering him entirely with his body. He reached down and eased his bulge out of its sheath, shivering as it wrapped itself tightly around Dave’s cock. Dave whimpered. Slurry oozed down Dave’s legs as Karkat stroked him with his bulge, holding onto him tightly and enveloping his small, fragile body with his own. Karkat dripped praise like his bulge dripped come, purring into Dave’s ear as he sobbed.

“Dave, you’re such a good boy. You’re incredible, you’re safe, and you’re so fucking beautiful. Your eyes are gorgeous, your hair is soft and perfect, and you are so talented it’s ridiculous. I love you so fucking much and I’m going to protect you like you protected me. You’re so fucking good, Dave.”

Karkat felt Dave shudder beneath him, and felt the splash of heat against his stomach. He carried Dave through the aftershocks of his orgasm and disentangled himself, pulling Dave into his lap and peppering kisses all over his hands and shoulders. Dave’s sobs quieted down bit by bit until he was laying sleepily against Karkat’s chest. Karkat’s bloodpusher throbbed painfully as he looked down at Dave’s beautiful face and he thanked every star from here to Alternia that he had found someone so fucking perfect.

“Are you alright, Dave?” Karkat asked, brushing Dave’s sweat-slick hair out of his face and gazing down into his eyes. Dave smiled, a sleepy little grin, and nodded.

“That was… intense. I didn’t know that I. Uh.” He ran a hand through his hair and giggled, and Karkat went weak. “You didn’t… um.” Karkat could see Dave’s throat move as he swallowed. “I can take care of that if you want.” 

Karkat shook his head. “I’m fine. Let’s get you in bed.”


End file.
